Distress Call
by python is good
Summary: When Murdoc finally hears Noodle's radio distress call, he rounds up Russel and 2D to find out what happened to her.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: Gorillaz belongs to Jamie Hewlett and Damon Alburn

The year long silence of Kong Studios was finally broken by the sound of wet, squishing footsteps climbing up the rain drenched stairs. A crack of lightening suddenly lit up the sky, revealing a spiky haired silhouette quietly shuddering from the cold. This fellow, who went by the name 2-D was followed by a large, bulky man called Russell, Russ to his friends.

"I hope to god he didn't lock the door." Russell muttered with a slight shiver.

2-D rapt his slender fist on the giant glass doors. "Muds, it's me n Russell, open up!" Both listened for an answer, but were only met with low rumbles of thunder.

"Try the intercome, D."

2-D pressed the intercom and a loud, high pitched buzz emitted as the screen turned fuzzy as a face faintly appeared.

"Eh? " Murdoc's scratchy voice grunted as he squinted at the screen.

"Muds, It's us! 2-D and Russel!"

"Oh, eh hang on." Murdoc then popped off of the screen.

Oh God, they were only here for one thing: they knew the truth! They knew about Noodle!

"Ah, c-come in, lads." He then called.

Once inside, they found that Kong had been completely torn apart: giant pieces of plaster was strewn on the lobby floor and the wall near the receptionist desk was exposed to reveal a vast, black sky full of endless rain.

"What happened?" Russel muttered.

"Dunno, how can Muds live in a place like this?"

"Easy! I got my Winnebago!" Murdoc replied as he stepped out of the elevator. He then slowly walked over to them, trying not to trip over the rubble.

"All right Murdoc. First off, why'd you want us here? Second we want to ask know" Russel was then cut off my Murdoc's slight chuckle.

"Where Noodle is?" he finished with a sly smile on his face.

"Yes, so cut the smart remarks and tell us, cracker-ass."

"All right, all right," Murdoc sighed with exasperation, " she's in the Maldives."

"B-But what about the accident?" 2-D asked.

Murdoc snickered. "Did you even see the end of the video? You can see her in the distance on a parachute."

The large drummer and blue haired singer just stood there in shock

"Then why the hell didn't you tell us?!" Russel scolded as he quickly slapped Murdoc across the face. The bassist then shook his head and clutched his head in pain as he searched for an answer.

"I-I. was gonna"

"Don't give us any damn excuses, Muds! We helped Noodle pack up her stuff, she could go on her so- called vacation!"

"You lied to us! You lied!" 2-D cried..

"You sods don't get it," Murdoc growled, "I had to do it: Jimmy Mason wanted to kill you guys so that he could start a band with me. I agreed to this, but tricked Jimmy by hiding the weapons in the windmill."

"You should've told-"

"Shut up and listen! In the end, I had Noodle escape the destruction of the windmill and made sure Jimmy was killed instead!"

"But Muds, w-why didn't you tell us about this?"

"I-I didn't want Jimmy to find out because he might've killed me and would've probably murdered all of you."

There was a long pause as Murdoc longingly glanced at the corridor on the left side of the directory. "Anyway, the real reason I asked you here today is because I want to show you something," He then motioned to the door "c'mon."


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I'm using the version of Noodle's message from Rise of the Ogre.

Chapter 2

The bunker was extremely humid and had the unpleasant stench of soggy mildew.

"Hurry up and show us, Muds. I can barely breathe in this damn place." Russel grumbled as the elevator reached the underground shelter

Murdoc, who was lighting a cigarette, rolled his eyes. "Christ, your ballooned head never stops bitching!" Russel then gave him an extremely evil glare, his eyes turning slightly yellow in rage.

"Just shut up and take us to wherever the hell you were talking about." He hissed.

"It's just right over here in the room of brains," Murdoc grunted as he rubbed the back of his neck.

The lone light in the left corner flickered rapidly as static quietly buzzed from the switchboard radio.

"Muds!" 2-D yelped pointing at the decaying Nazi skeleton that sat in the chair, " It's a zombie!"

"It's mine, moron. It was left over from that Halloween party five years ago, remember?"

2-D nodded quickly as his bony finger poked the corpse: it felt cold and slightly soggy.

Suddenly, with his own eyes, he saw the head move!

"R-Russel," 2-d stammered, " the body just"

Russel put a finger to his lips as the familiar voice of Noodle crackled over the speaker.

_Murdoc!!! Russell..Is there anybody there?!!! It's me Noodle….Is there anybody there???! You need to reply…Hellllooo!!!!!!! Come in.. it's Noodle.. I've found the missing.. they're coming!!! The reception here is really terrible.. MURDOC!!!!!!!!!...Murdoc!!!!!!! Come in!! They know where you……….. Mur.. It's coming from..Murdoc MAYDAY..MAYDAY… Murdoc!!!!!!!!!!!! COME IN GORILLAZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"Oh god, when did you find this?" Russel asked with urgency in his eyes.

Murdoc stared at the ground and shuffled his feet. "Um, O-October."

Wham! He was pinned against the wall with one of Russel's huge hands holding his shoulder, the other clutching his throat.

"You bastard, you foul bastard," he growled, "you realize that Noodle's probably dead now, right?"

"B-But Russ, I-I didn't know what I could do! Last time, I remember was that she was in the Maldives, so I really didn't know whether she had been kidnapped or even trapped somewhere in Kong."

Russel shook his head without a word and lowered Murdoc to the ground.

"Hang on," 2-D chimed in, "maybe she was captured by Jimmy Mason's gang!"

"He's dead, moron."

"Be quiet, 2-D may be on to something," Russel snapped and then turned to the singer, "continue."

"Well, maybe they captured Noodle and she's at their headquarters or sumthink and knows they're coming here to kill Murdoc."

"You know, you'd be right," Murdoc replied sarcastically, "except for the fact that he never had a bloody gang!"

He then stomped over to the switchboard and gestured to the microphone.

"In case anyone hasn't noticed, there's a damn microphone that we can use to try and reach her!" he growled.

"I'll try first." Russel replied as he grabbed the microphone and checked to see if the board was on.

"Testing, Testing 1…2.. 3.."

They all listened closely for a few minutes, but there was only static.

Russel looked up to the heavens and put his head in his hands.

"She's probably dead," 2-D moaned, "and it's all your fault."

"Oh shut up and try it again!"

"Noodle," Russel spoke, "Noodle… are you there?"

There was a low buzzing sound and then a faint voice:

"_Russel?"_

"Noodle, are you okay? It's us."

"_Russel!!"_ Noodle's voice than cried happily.

He smiled as he quickly wiped his eyes.

"Uh, were you crying?" Murdoc asked with a smirk.

"None of your business." Russel replied with a smile as he rose from his chair.

Murdoc then plopped into the seat and grabbed the microphone.

"Noodle! Great to hear ya, Love! Everything okay?"

"_Murdoc! I am fine, but… there is…. There is something you must know: I have found the secret place. I have awakened them."_

"Awakened who?"

"_The… spirits, Murdoc.. I opened the room and released them.."_

" Muds, remember that biker gang that died in the fire thirteen years ago?" Russel then asked

"..and them druids ages ago?" 2-D added.

"Yeah.. what about em?" Murdoc muttered.

"Well, maybe Noodle released those spirits.

"Oh yeah.." Murdoc then turned back to the switchboard, "Noodle, are they right?"

There was only static.

"N-Noodle?"

Nothing.

"Noodle? Are you still there?"

"_Y-Yes, they are here, Murdoc! Come help, please!" _ she cried, her voice full of urgency and panic.

Russel then took the microphone. "Where are you?"

"_I'm in….in.."_ her voice was cut off by a loud screech of white noise that pounded in their eardrums.

The screeching then tapered off leaving a low buzzing sound.

"Noodle…Noodle?" Murdoc then whispered, but this was only answered by dead air.

2-D's face then brightened. "Remember that lil entrance Noodle showed us below the boiler room?"

"You mean the one that's to the right of the hell hole?"

"Yeh, I have a feeling she's in there."

Murdoc grinned. "Dullard, I think you're finally on to something." He then stretched and rose from the chair.

"So Gentlemen, shall we go?"

Russel and 2-D nodded and the three headed off to pack up for their adventure into the great unknown.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Noodle sat with her knees curled up towards hr chest as she waited, and listed for any response at all. It had been an hour since she made contact with her band for the first time in months. Yet, what if it was just a hallucination? A sign that isolation had taken its toll on her mind? Well, that didn't matter now: the only thing she could really do was close her eyes and pray that someone, anyone had heard her.

The three band members sat in Murdoc's Winnebago, doing inventory on all the supplies needed.

"2-D, you have the cricket bats, right?" Russel asked

"Murdoc, what if I trip?" he asked as his arms slightly trembled from holding the long, thick bats.

The bassist rolled his eyes and thrust the bag towards his face. "That's what this is for, dullard!" He then turned back to helping Russel pack walkie talkies, compasses, food supplies, and even books on necromancy and Satanism, just in case.

"Muds," Russel then asked, "you sure we'll need food supplies?"

Murdoc just shrugged as he adjusted his football helmet, grabbed the bag of cricket bats, and tripped on the step of his Winnebago, causing him to fall and smash his face onto the cold concrete.

"Well, that was smooth Muds," Russel chuckled as he pulled Murdoc up to his feet, " you okay?"

Murdoc rubbed his nose. "I-I'm fine," he replied as he stomped towards the bunker, "wanker."

Russel twitched slightly as his the back pack nearly slipped off his back and onto 2-D's head. "What'd you just call me?" Murdoc just waved a dismissive hand at him without a word.

The air grew hotter and hotter as Murdoc and his companions descended into the bowels of Kong. Once they got to the hellhole, it was unbearable.

"I-I don't think I can take it." he panted as he pressed the cold canteen to his forehead.

"I think I'm gonna pass out!" 2-D cried as he nearly collapsed onto Murdoc's back.

Murdoc wiped his brow and shooed the singer away. "I know it's unbearable, but just a few more steps and augh!" his left foot had suddenly slipped when a piece of rock crumbled into the hole. He then held onto the wall as he pulled his leg up to a small, but steady piece of solid ground. The door that was once locked had been torn off its hinges and thrown into the fire pit.

: Murdoc then held out his lighter and squinted down the hall. It wasn't unlike the other corridors at Kong, yet it didn't seem to have any doors or an exit for that matter.

"Eh lads, it looks like this is just another giant roo" he trailed off as he suddenly saw a flash of light at the end of the hall.

"Wot is it?" 2-D asked.

Murdoc just shook his head and motioned them to enter the hallway.

"C'mon." he muttered, slowly entering the room, holding a lighter in front of him.

Russel then turned on the walkie talkie and waited for the static to die down in order to speak.

"Noodle, we're in the secret room. This is Russel: can you hear me?"

"_Yes, I can. I'm trapped" _there was suddenly more static until her voice faded in again, this time, it was more faint.

"_Be careful!"_

"Noodle? Noodle!" 2-D called, but her voice had been drowned by static.

Suddenly, the light at the end of the tunnel appeared again followed by a roaring wooshing sound.

Murdoc turned to the others with a forlorn expression. "Well, this is it, kids."

Russel frowned. "What do you mean?"

" I mean," Murdoc stared into the light, " surely we're entering eternal doom, right? I mean once we walk in - boom- we're gone."

Russel shook his head. "I told you that drunken night of watching the Lord Of The Rings trilogy and Blade Runner would mess up your brain, man."

2-D grinned. "Wasn't that when Muds woke me up at 3 am when he barged into my room while screaming about how he could see through time?"

Russel chuckled. "Yeah and then he passed out on your floor."

They both laughed as they left Murdoc to sneer at them and stew in his embarrassment.

"All right, All right!" he then snapped, "you lot knock it off, will ya?"

"C'mon Murdoc, you have to admit that you are pretty crazy." 2-D said as they slowly continued down the long hallway. The wind began pounding against them as they drew near the entry way.

The satanist just grinned. "I don't need to admit it," he then strolled to the end of the hallway, "I know it." With that, he disappeared into the bright, heavenly light.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A False Alarm

"So Russ, where are we?" 2-D asked as they treaded across the wet, loose soil surrounded by pitch black darkness.

"This place was hollowed out to make an underground passage," Russell muttered, " the real question is: where's Murdoc?"

Suddenly, there was a low, hoarse growl and a

large, shadowy figure with glowing sharp yellow eyes suddenly appeared in front of them.

2-D screamed as the creature lunged for Russell's throat and then there was nothing.

A familiar, raspy chuckle broke the silence. "Scared you lads, eh?"

"Murdoc, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Russell cried.

"Hey, it was worth just to hear 2-D scream like a pansy." The small flame from his lighter brightened the entire passage and made Murdoc's grin seem more, well, evil.

"C'mon, this is serious!" 2-D cried as he ran to help Russell

"I'm fine, 'D." Russell muttered as he rose to his feet. He then glared angrily at the perpetrator. "As for you"

"Oh c'mon! It was just a lil joke," Murdoc stammered as he slowly backed away.

Russell silently shook his head and with a swift, quick swing of his fist, clocked the bassist right between the eyes.

"Now," he muttered with a slight growl, "let's move on."

They continued down the tunnel with Murdoc trudging behind his drummer and lead singer, rubbing his nose and cursing under his breath.


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: I'm not big on zombie movies, but I'm using the species of quicker zombies from 28 days later.

Chapter 5: Attack of the undead demons

"So," Murdoc asked, "uh, where is Noodle trapped anyway?"

"She told me it was Room 101 on the left side of the final corridor." Russel replied as he put the walkie talkie back in his bag.

"Which corridor are we in now?"

" Third to last. We have to be careful; there could be zombies around."

"Or replicants." Murdoc added.

Russel and 2-D then paused and stared at him in confusion.

"I told you," Russel grumbled as he shook his head in disbelief, "Blade Runner and beer don't mix."

There was a sudden low growling noise that ended with a sight gurgle.

"See Muds? We told you all that alcohol would give you indigestion." 2-D remarked.

"That wasn't me!" Murdoc snapped, clutching his stomach in a rather defensive manner, "That was 2-D look out!"

The singer whipped his head around just in time to a pair of bright yellow eyes coldly staring into his.

"Zombie!" he yelped, swinging the cricket bat around in hopes of hitting something. Suddenly, he felt the creature's gnarled, bony hands upon his shoulders as he heard its heavy breathing drawing closer and closer to his face. Although he had a bit of difficulty getting a tight grip of his cricket bat, he managed to swing it swiftly and deliver a crushing blow to the zombie's face. He grinned with triumph as he heard to the raspy, high pitched croak fill the corridor and watched the body thud to the ground.

"Wow 'D, didn't know you could knock em out like that."

2-D chuckled. "Well, I've had to defend my room from em dozens of times."

Murdoc squinted into the dark and saw two more beings in the distance, followed by another pair and another!

"Guys, grab your bats, there's more coming." He muttered as he snatched his cricket bat from the bag.

With bats in hand, the group slowly moved towards the hungry, twitching creatures and began to swat at the air in hopes of hitting a limb or head. Unfortunately, the corpses quickly dodged the weapons and had the victims surrounded in a matter of seconds.

"Don't eat me!" 2-D cried as he raised his lanky arms to his face in an attempt to protect himself.

"You sod!" Murdoc cried, "You just smashed up one of those bloody things minutes ago."

"Never mind that, just start hitting them." Russell growled.

Although they managed to knock out a few (including one that Murdoc kicked in the crotch), it was no use: the others were getting closer and closer.

"What are we gonna do?" Russell asked as his eyes grew wider with increasing fear.

"A-Are we supposed to stay and die?" 2-D stammered , his face practically white.

Murdoc just wiped sweat from his brow and heaved a weary sigh.

"Close your eyes, boys: it won't be pretty."


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: the characters of Death eaters belong to JK Rowling

Chapter 6

2-D's eyes fluttered open and found himself to be very much alive whereas the others- well, they had passed out.

"You guys!" he cried as he nudged Russel's shoulder, but he wouldn't budge.

He then tried to pull Murdoc's arm. "Wake up! We're alive!" There was a sudden painful ache in his stomach. What if they weren't just out cold, but actually dead?

"oh god." He muttered as began to pace back in forth, sucking on his hand to keep from crying. He then spotted the walkie talkie that had slipped out of Russel's pocket. Luckily, it still worked.

"Hello?" he murmured .

"_2-D?"_ Murdoc's voice replied.

"Y-Yeah, how did you get there?" he paused for a second to compose himself.

"_What do yeh mean?"_

"Your bodies are here, in the corridor."

"_Ohhhh that,"_ Murdoc replied, _"well, see that's not us."_

"What are you talking about?"

"_Those things that attacked weren't just ordinary zombies," _Russel added, _"they were body snatchers."_

"You mean, I've been traveling with doppelgangers all along?"

"_No you fool, it's just that.."_ the voices began to fade out._ "help us!"_ Murdoc then cried with desperation. This was shortly followed by static and then silence.

2-D's hand was now trembling violently, causing the walkie talkie to slip out of his hand.. How could he save them by himself?

"Brilliant," he grumbled with a small sigh, "just wonderful."

Meanwhile, Murdoc, Noodle, and Russel did their best to amuse themselves in the small enclosed dungeon

Murdoc yawned and then reached through the steel bars to grab a book "All About Death Eaters." He read aloud with a small chuckle.

"Russel, where's 2-D?" Noodle asked as the two sat with their backs against the cold, drab brick wall.

"I don't know, those pod things should've come to life by now though."

"Don't worry!" Murdoc then piped up, looking up from his book, "if the bugger dies, you'll have me!"

"Oh thank goodness." Noodle muttered sarcastically.

"Lord help us all." Russel grumbled, shaking is head.

"What'd you say?"

"Oh nothing."

The singer watched in shock as the two pod people rose to their feet and began walking towards him.

"Well hello there, 2-D," "Russel" greeted listlessly , " we've missed you."

He shook his head. "N-No! you're not real!"

"Of course we are!" "Murdoc" replied with a sneering tone.

"You're fake! The real ones are imprisioned."

"Liar!" "Murdoc" then screeched as the two clones lunged for his throat. He tried to escape their path, but was pinned down by the Russell clone's monstrous hands as filthy, sharp nails clawed and scraped at his face. It was no use in trying to fight now, he was trapped- unless he could somehow move his legs and kick them

2-D smirked at this thought in spite of his situation.

"Oi, Russel," the faux bassist chuckled, "I think the dullard likes it!"

"Keep doin it then augh!" 2-D's foot met the side of "Russell's" head causing him to fall sideways with a low grunt. He then leapt to his feet giving a small yelp of victory and raced towards for the dungeon door with the clone in quick pursuit, but he was no match for the blue haired boy was already inside the dungeon and peering through the door's small window

"I win." he whispered with a smug, triumphant grin.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They peered forlornly from the cold dungeon bars.

"I don't think he's coming." Russel said.

Noodle nodded sadly. "Those clones probably ripped him to shreds."

"Well, I've had enough of this." Murdoc stood up and started pounding on the bars in a feeble attempt to gain attention.

"That's not gonna work, Muds."

The bassist heaved an annoyed sigh and sat back down with a frowning expression.

"Hey guys." a familiar voice said from out of the darkness.

"2-D?" Noodle whispered.

"Yeah, are you all okay?" his tall frame came into view as he moved towards the small spots of light from the small light-bulb in the cell.

"Thank god you arrived. I've been stuck with this hulking fool for hours."

Russel and Noodle shot the bassist cold glares.

"Don't mind him," he muttered, "do you have an escape plan, 'D?"

2-D just grinned and held up a group of keys. "Get you lot out of here."

He paused, looking at his friends' expressions of relief and urgency and then returned to the keys with a frown of confusion.

"Now if only I can find the right one."

Unfortunately, he didn't have much time to search: the door suddenly slammed shut and the sound of heavy foot steps were drawing near.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hurry up!" Murdoc screamed, spitting droplets of yellow saliva.

"Shut up, man" Russell muttered

"What's going on?!" a scratchy, hoarse voice barked.

2-D looked around frantically. "You didn't see me, right?" The others nodded and watched him disappear around the corner.

A large shadow appeared in front of them and then faded as the figure came forward into the light. He had very pale, almost transparent skin that peeked out from his ratty clothing.

Noodle gasped. "Are you-"

"Yes, I am Emmeret Kong." the man replied solemnly, his eyes bulged slightly as he spoke.

2-D's head then poked out from around the corner.

"You can come out now," Russell called, "it's okay."

"Do y' know a way out of here?" 2-D asked, handing the keys over to the ancient ghoul.

Emmeret nodded and with a quiet click of the lock, the cell door creaked open.

"Now," he whispered, "be quiet and follow me."

Creeping along the wall, they followed him through an endless array of long tunnels and past giant piles of rubble until they reached a grey brick wall. He then turned to Noodle with a furred brow.

"You have it, yes?"

"What?"

"The secret word, young lady! The words from your training."

"H-How do you know?"

"Never mind that, just recite them." He then motioned to the three others. "As for you lads, come with me: it's going to get very dangerous."

"But what about Noodle?" 2-D asked, staring at her sadly.

"Just come on." Murdoc growled as he pulled him by the arm.

" But what if she dies?"

"'D, she survived for four months in a dungeon, she's pretty tough." Russell replied as if it was often asked question.

He trusted Russell's statement, but still wanted to stay with Noodle, even protect her from whatever she was going to face. Deep in his heart, there was a sense of dread: he knew it wasn't going to end well.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

a/n: the Arrested Development reference used here belongs to Mitchell Hurwitz and the other writers of the late, great tv show.

Chapter 9

Murdoc raised his head to find himself surrounded by pitch blackness. "Hello?" he croaked, his throat irritated by dust from the building rubble. He then sat, waiting and listening for the sound of breathing or movement, but heard nothing.

"Shit, I'm probably dead and this is the afterlife." He sighed and began to pace impatiently. Goddamn zombies, bloody ghost: he probably got them into this, it was probably a trap. Suddenly, a bright light filled the room as a long silhouette stepped into view. "Russ, 2-D?" His voice was trembling now. Then came the sound of footsteps, but it was too dark for him to identify anyone. All he could do know was wander around in hopes that he'd find the door. Unfortunately, it was too late: a cold hand gripped his neck, the fingers slowly tightening around his throat. Suddenly, there was a familiar sounding yelp followed by a crash that sent him hurdling to the floor, knocking him out cold again.

"Muds."

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? Wake up."

He squinted to see Russel standing over him, looking very concerned

"Am I in two thirds of a hospital room?" he asked groggily

"What?"

Murdoc shook his head, sitting up slightly"Never mind, what happened?"

"You suffered a really bad concussion right when Noodle destroyed the hell hole. A giant piece of rubble crashed right onto your head."

" Are Noodle and 2-D okay?"

"They were here yesterday, but left shortly after seeing that you were still in a coma."

Another man then entered the room. "Mr. Hobbs," he asked, "can you please leave the room for a few minutes? I'd like to check up on your friend here." The doctor, a tall grey haired man then glanced down at him. "Hello there Mr. Niccals, my name is Dr. Griffin. I'm the one who's been looking after you for the two days."

"I've been out for two days? Jesus Christ."

"Yes, but I'm glad to say you've slowly been improving, you should be able to return home on Monday." He glanced at his clipboard. "Are you feeing okay? Any really bad aches or pains?"

"I'm really tired, but nothing feels too bad."

"Good to hear, but I'd like to keep you for observation for at least one more day, just in case."

"Righto." Murdoc then glanced at his bedside table in bewilderment. "Where are my cigarettes?"

"Er, I thought you were aware that smoking in the hospital is permitted."

The ailing bassist just scowled and rolled onto his side.

"Doctor?" he muttered

"Yes?"

"Fuck you."


End file.
